


Глаза бы мои

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соулмейт наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глаза бы мои

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxKennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MaxKennedy).



Честно говоря, школа была жутким местом, с этим Шерлок не стал бы даже спорить, но этот определенный случай врезался в его память, и, так как это было первое подобное явление в его жизни, то удалять он его не стал. 

Это не было секретом. Шерлок был чудесно осведомлен, что где-то там есть человек, на которого у него Аллергия. На самом деле это не было аллергией в прямом смысле — именно поэтому писали это слово всегда с большой буквы. 

Обсуждать Аллергию было так же некрасиво, как плевать на пол или ковыряться в носу, поэтому делали это так же — втайне. Полушепотом. 

У Шерлока был хороший слух.  
Поэтому он сразу понял, что произошло. 

Еще утром учитель сообщил, что к ним придет новый ученик, и это породило массу пустой болтовни. А во время второго урока явился и новенький. 

Стоило ему войти в класс, как сосед Шерлока через проход, слишком высокий для десятилетки придурок с привычкой донимать Холмса, закричал дурным голосом. Он побледнел до серого, покрылся потом, и учителя всполошились… нет, они впали в панику.  
Новичка вытолкали из класса. Классный руководитель, подбежав к находящемуся не в себе ученику, принялся хлопать его по щекам.

— Закрой глаза! Не смотри! Не смотри, закрой глаза! 

Что было дальше, Шерлок стер.

***

В детстве, запираясь в своей комнате или восседая на ветке клена и рассматривая свой и соседние дворы, Шерлок мечтал о том, чтобы стать детективом. Он примерно представлял, что для этого нужно. Как минимум — закончить химический факультет, потому что школьной программы было явно недостаточно, а книги, хоть и представляли большое количество информации, были все же малоэффективны без практики.

По закону подлости или какому-то другому закону за два дня до сдачи экзаменов его сбила машина, и Шерлок с поврежденным коленом оказался в больнице. Когда он выбрался оттуда, все места были уже заняты. На криминалистику тоже было уже не пробиться.  
Шерлок не знал, что все-таки сподвигло его учиться на программиста. Может, колено, которое не давало ему спокойно жить, вынуждая еще полгода пользоваться тростью. Может, что-то еще. Так или иначе, он начал учиться и окончил университет с отличием.  
Майкрофт относился к этому с подозрением, но вскоре смирился. Смирился настолько, что даже помог Шерлоку с работой. Может, поиздевался над его мечтой — помог устроиться системным администратором в Скотланд-Ярд.

Если бы Шерлок не скромничал, впрочем, он и не скромничал, то сказал бы, что без него доблестные следователи и украденный кошелек не нашли. Потому что когда он пришел, то все было в ужасном состоянии, и нет, ни капли он не преувеличивал!  
Две недели ушло на то, чтобы сделать так, чтобы все работало так, как хотелось Шерлоку. К вечеру от беготни он уже едва мог сгибать противно ноющее колено, но оно того стоило. Все провода были распутаны, системы — налажены, а некоей Салли Донован, что отпустила язвительную фразочку в его сторону, заблокирован вход в Фейсбук. 

Все было почти хорошо, если бы пара, у которой Шерлок снимал комнату, не решила переезжать. Новый владелец дома планировал капитальный ремонт и, судя по подслушанному за собиранием вещей разговору, намеревался снести на втором этаже несущую стену.

Двое суток Шерлок провел на работе, во время обеденного перерыва успевая добежать до очередного адреса, по которому можно было снять комнату.  
Удача улыбнулась ему на Бейкер-стрит. Не комната даже, целая квартира! Пусть даже с соседом, но разве это проблема после того, что он вынес в общежитии? 

— Вы, наверное, даже пересекаться не будете, — сказала домовладелица миссис Хадсон. — Он работает в ночную смену, а днем спит. 

С учетом цены Шерлока это абсолютно устраивало.  
Теперь у него наконец-то было место, чтобы разложить книги и химическую утварь. Её было не так много, как разнообразной техники, в которой он ковырялся вечерами, но все же достаточно. 

Спальня, кухня… немного ступенек, как раз чтобы подняться до того, как нога пожелает перестать нормально сгибаться. Теперь Шерлок все чаще думал о том, чтобы забрать у Майкрофта свою старую трость. Возвращаться к ней не хотелось, тем более что с братца станется: он непременно забьет тревогу и упечет его в какую-нибудь больницу.

***

Они действительно не пересекались. Когда Шерлок уходил на работу, сосед еще не возвращался со своей, когда Шерлок приходил — того уже не было.  
Впрочем, это не помешало ему обнаружить вечером второго дня на кухонном столе записку, придавленную блюдечком с куском кекса.

«Привет, сосед!» — было написано крупным округлым почерком. 

И подписано: 

«Джон».

Шерлок задумчиво сжевал кекс, рассматривая записку. Да, соседей было принято приветствовать. Знакомиться. Угощать?  
В карманах Шерлока гулял ветер, до первой зарплаты было далеко. Шиковать не приходилось. Ну, может быть, потом?

«Привет. Спасибо за кекс», — вывел Шерлок, не особо надеясь на ответ. Потом спохватился и дописал: «Шерлок».  
«Миссис Хадсон сказала, что ты мало ешь. Джон».  
«Что еще она сказала? Шерлок», — написал Холмс, сжевав печенье.  
«Только хорошее. Джон». 

В конце записки, придавленной тарелкой с еще одним куском пирога, после имени был нарисован смайлик.

«Слабо верится. Шерлок».

***

Выспаться после муторной рабочей недели и переезда было очень приятно.  
Прошли года, но кое-что так и не изменилось с той поры, как Шерлок учился в школе: он по-прежнему любил субботы и воскресенья. Потому что даже спустя долгое время это были его выходные дни. Маленькие радости хромого, почти офисного работника.

Вдоволь поразглядывав потолок, потянувшись всем телом и вознамерившись в кои-то веки начать день не с кофе, а с чая, Шерлок выбрался из кровати, надел тапочки, накинул халат и побрел в ванную. 

В понедельник его наверняка ждало какое-нибудь ЧП, устроенное глуповатым рыжим парнем, которого допускали к работе только на выходных то ли по причине студенчества, то ли почему-то еще, но сейчас это его абсолютно не волновало. Сейчас Шерлок мог неспешно чистить зубы, рассматривая себя в зеркале. Волосы довольно сильно отросли с последней стрижки и теперь лезли в глаза. 

На втором этаже что-то упало. Шерлок дернулся от неожиданности, но быстро взял себя в руки. В конце концов, сейчас был день, и он впервые на этой неделе был в это время дома.  
Пожалуй, надо заварить чаю и таки познакомиться с соседом.

Шерлок успел только включить чайник и засыпать в заварник две ложки чая. Заскрипели доски пола, и Холмс, обернувшись, изобразил улыбку:

— Добр…

Договорить он не смог. Его замутило, воздух в одно мгновение стал кислым и бедным на кислород, стало тяжело дышать. Ноги подкосились, и Шерлок упал на пол одновременно с тем, как его тело прошибла судорога. Заболели ребра, а сердце зашлось в аритмии.

Казалось, будто он сейчас умрет. 

— Эй! Эй! Шерлок! Сейчас! А, ч-черт… 

На голову дергающемуся Шерлоку набросили что-то теплое и колючее.

— Закрой глаза! Я знаю, что это сложно, но закрой глаза!

Шерлок не мог. Глаза слезились, болели, но продолжали смотреть в сумрак тканевой пелены. 

— Давай! Слушай мой голос! Закрой глаза! Ты можешь!

Кажется, его обняли. 

Огромным усилием воли Шерлок заставил свои веки опуститься. Разбавленная кровавыми сполохами темнота показалась ему лучшим из всего, что он видел прежде. Становилось легче — понемногу, с каждой минутой. Сердце больше не желало выбраться из клетки ребер, но стучало быстро и тяжело. 

— Уф… Сейчас… посиди пять минут, затем я доведу тебя до ванной. Тебе надо умыться и отдохнуть. Не убирай свитер.

Свитер. Шерлок поднял дрожащую руку и потрогал ткань. Нащупал крупный вязаный узор. 

— У меня не было ничего другого под рукой, — прозвучал голос, и Холмсу послышалась в нем неловкость. 

Ему помогли встать и довели до двери ванной.

— Я уйду — потом снимешь, хорошо?  
— Да, — глухо ответил Шерлок из-под свитера. 

Он честно выждал, когда щелкнет дверь, прежде чем окончательно запутаться в рукавах чужой одежды. Наверное, лучше ему было бы не выпутываться — сообщило зеркало, явив миру отражение настолько жуткое, словно он не спал месяц или, может, два. Или болел как минимум две недели. За те минуты он успел вспотеть, и теперь одежда казалась какой-то липко-грязной, но сил забраться в ванную у него просто не было.

Плеснув водой в лицо и забрызгав весь пол, Шерлок по стенке дошел до своей спальни и закрыл дверь. 

Попил чаю, называется. 

Хотелось снова зарыться в одеяло и не вылезать из кровати до понедельника.

— Отвернись, — глухо донеслось из коридора. 

Шерлок на всякий случай еще и закрыл глаза руками.  
Открылась дверь. Послышался стук посуды, кажется, блюдца и чашки. Дверь закрылась, но не до щелчка, а так, чтобы оставалась щель.

— Все, можно смотреть.

Шерлок проморгался.

— Там таблетки и чай. Он, может, слишком сладкий, но его надо выпить. Белые таблетки сейчас, ту, что в синей упаковке — через час. 

Шерлок сел прямо на пол и принялся сгребать медикаменты в ладонь. 

— Нам… — голос из коридора стал глуше. — Надо что-то решать с этим.

Шерлок кивнул, больше себе, чем собеседнику. Чай действительно оказался слишком сладким — не выпьешь, ложек шесть сахара, а то и все семь. 

— Я не могу переехать, у меня не хватит денег.  
— Я понимаю это, — сказал Джон и, похоже, тоже сел на пол. — Но и постоянная угроза приступа — тоже не вариант. 

Он был прав. Повторить опыт «почти умирания» Шерлоку не хотелось.

— У меня выходные — суббота и воскресенье,- сказал Холмс.  
— Воскресенье и понедельник.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, представляя страницу из своего старого, еще детского календаря, с помощью которого его когда-то пытались приучить к упорядоченности. 

— Суббота день, ночь, воскресенье день и ночь… В понедельник утром я ухожу на работу, вечером уходишь ты, так?  
— Верно.  
— Значит, двое полных суток мы находимся в одной квартире. Можно разделить как-то время, чтобы не пересекаться или…

***

В понедельник, развалившись в рабочем кресле и пользуясь тем, что под столом ничего не видно, Шерлок, накрыв ноги пледом, бездумно смотрел в монитор и думал.

Они выработали и согласовали какой-никакой план того, как стоит уживаться на общей территории эти двое суток. Выгонять кого-либо куда-либо не приходилось — сошлись на том, что, прежде чем зайти в кухню-гостиную-другую комнату, надо осведомиться, есть ли там другой. В случае же если выхода нет, Шерлоку следовало закрыть глаза.  
Посмеявшись над тем, что с закрытыми глазами Шерлок пересчитает боками все углы, они разговорились, перешли на абсолютно посторонние темы и болтали как минимум несколько часов, разделенные приоткрытой дверью.

Джон по фамилии Ватсон, по ночам разъезжавший по Лондону в карете скорой, оказался интересным собеседником и хорошим слушателем. Может, в силу профессии или чего-то еще, но за это короткое время Шерлок услышал столько черного юмора, сколько не слышал за все студенчество. Шутки про программистов обычно сводятся к глупости пользователей, а глупость, хоть и многообразна, в данном случае чревата максимум сгоревшим компьютером или загубленным сервером. 

С таким человеком Шерлок, не особо любивший людей как вид, согласился бы пропустить стаканчик чего-нибудь в меру крепкого в пабе вечером, но вот незадача — из всех в Лондоне на него одного он не мог смотреть.

Утро прошло в шатании по интернету в поисках чего-либо об Аллергии. Форумы пестрели больше ссорами и возмущениями, чем полезной информацией, но кое-что Шерлок таки выцепил из этого вороха.  
В частности, то, что Джон сделал все точно так, как надо в случае приступа. Убрать из поля зрения «объект отторжения», закрыть пострадавшему глаза. После прекращения приступа дать пять видов медикаментов, из которых Шерлок знал только аспирин и что-то сладкое, в идеале — крепкий чай.  
К обеду база данных решила, что хорошего должно быть понемногу, и, воспользовавшись человеческим фактором по фамилии Андерсон, легла. До самого вечера о выходных Шерлок не думал.

***

«И все равно ты очень худой», — написал Джон и придавил листок тарелкой с шарлоткой.

«Я нормальный, — написал в ответ Шерлок. — В моей семье ниша толстяков уже занята».  
Каждый вечер, приходя с работы в состоянии «упасть и лежать, можно на полу», Шерлок искал на столе записку. Иногда записка сопровождалась едой, иногда нет.

«Девушки не любят тощих».  
«У меня нет девушки».

«Парень? Сейчас это нормально, если что. Я толерантный. Я толерантнее всех толерантных, в конце концов, внутри мы все одинаковые, я точно видел», — сообщила записка в среду вечером. Листок был исписан полностью, и Шерлок потратил минут десять на то, чтобы найти и без того испатранный ежедневник и утоньшить его еще на лист.

«У меня никого нет».  
«Ты негодяй?» — спросили у него вечером четверга.

Шерлок фыркнул и рассмеялся.  
Ну конечно. Негодяи никогда не побеждают и не получают девушку. Или парня.

«Нет, я программист».  
«Бороды и свитера я у тебя тоже не увидел, кстати».

— Я так рада, что вы подружились с Джоном! — заглянув в квартиру, миссис Хадсон тут же не преминула рассыпаться в восторгах.  
— А… мы…  
— Он такой душка, правда? А какие у него пироги получаются — просто чудо, я себе записала пару рецептов, — закивала домовладелица. — Не понимаю, как при таких талантах к выпечке не уметь готовить?  
— Что?  
— Ты не знал? При мне он умудрился разварить макароны, и я его накормила лазаньей, потому что то, что было в кастрюле, скорее напоминало клей для обоев, чем еду.  
— Странно.  
— Вот и я так сказала.

Последнюю записку на этой неделе Джон, вернувшись с работы, нашел в холодильнике на стикере, прилепленном к затянутой в пленку тарелке с ризотто. 

«Они мне ни к чему».

***

Выходные Шерлок провел в родительском доме. Рылся в книжном шкафу, иногда прерываясь на чай и расспросы о жизни. Мать осторожно пыталась вытягивать из него информацию, и Шерлок даже знал, почему.

Он не увлекался самообманом. Шерлок из прошлого и Шерлок, что был сейчас, были довольно-таки разными людьми. Он осознавал это и не мог ничего сделать. Это давило на него время от времени. В такие дни, как, например, в этот понедельник, Холмс, упав в свое рабочее кресло и уставившись в черный экран, просчитывал возможные варианты развития событий. 

Он всегда брал за точку отсчета аварию и каждый раз приходил к выводу, что, черт подери, эта жизнь совершенно не та, которую он хотел.  
Он придумал себе профессию в двенадцать. Консультирующий детектив — звучало немного непривычно, но это была огромная разница. Детектив обычный связан протоколами, частный — законом. А консультирующий… он как бы подсказывает и направляет полицию в нужном направлении.

Впрочем, Шерлок бы не поленился и сам ловить преступников. Купил бы себе пальто вместо тренча, чтобы оно пафосно развевалось за ним. Черное, как раз к синему шарфу.  
А еще у него был бы помощник. Кто-то вроде Джона. Да, опытный медик был бы идеален.  
Холмс рассмеялся. Все «абы да кабы». Никого он не поймал бы, разве что какую-нибудь старушку, если бы она никуда не спешила, с его-то ногой. И Джон… ну вот так повезло ему, что среди всех людей мира именно его облик заставлял Шерлока валиться на пол, корчась в судорогах.

Вздохнув, Шерлок нажал кнопку включения компьютера. 

Дома его ждала непрочитанная записка от Джона, конечно, если тот её оставил. Был соблазн не ехать сразу на работу, а заскочить на Бейкер-стрит, но колено было радикально против.  
Шерлок боялся, что дальше будет только веселее.

***

И не ошибся, когда на следующее утро с воем завалился на диван.

Это еще было хорошо, что диван оказался рядом. А еще телефон в кармане брюк, а не тренча, чтобы позвонить начальству.  
О его хромоте было известно всем, и получить пару дней отгула оказалось несложно. 

— Может, это к погоде? — спросил Лестрейд, чей номер подвернулся ему первым.  
— Не знаю, но болит адски.  
— Ты знаешь, что делать?  
— Да, конечно, знаю. Я с ним много лет живу.  
— Ну, давай там, выздоравливай, а то Лоренс нам все тут угробит.  
— Ты пытаешься почесать мое самолюбие.  
— Нет, я просто признаю, что ты понимаешь в компьютерах настолько хорошо, насколько я в них не понимаю. 

Это почесало Шерлоку самолюбие. 

Майкрофт вечно был хорош во всём, это его захваливали по поводу и без. Шерлоку пришлось научиться слышать комплименты между строк. В конце концов, доброе слово и кошке приятно. 

А программисту и подавно. 

В замке заскрежетал, проворачиваясь, ключ. Шерлок отвернулся к двери спиной и для верности накрыл голову диванной подушкой.  
Зашуршали пакеты, что-то стукнуло.

— Эм… Шерлок? Не думал тебя здесь увидеть. Что-то случилось?  
— У меня выходной, — пробухтел из-под подушки Шерлок. — Больничный.  
— Ты простыл?  
— Нет. Колено.  
— Давай посмотрю.

Шерлок собрался было уже как обычно отмахнуться, он привык справляться с подобными вещами самостоятельно, но… если какой-никакой врач есть под рукой, то почему бы и нет?  
Он сел, продолжая закрывать лицо подушкой. Диван заскрипел.

— Правое или левое?  
— Правое.

Джон подвернул штанину джинсов и принялся ощупывать ногу. 

— Ты давно падал?

Шерлок задумался.

— Недели две… три назад.  
— Я не травматолог, но даже я вижу, что оно у тебя выбито. Как ты вообще ходил все это время?  
— С трудом, — честно ответил Холмс.  
— Офигеть можно. Почему не пошел в больницу?  
— Потому что.

Наверное, Джон скривился или что-то в этом роде.

— Ладно. Я сейчас его вправлю, вероятнее всего, будет больно. 

Было действительно больно. Джон согнул, резко дернул ногу, а затем что-то хрустнуло. Шерлок стиснул зубы, вытирая подушкой выступившие слезы. Боль постепенно угасала, сменяясь непривычным уже её отсутствием.

— Где ты получил этот шрам?  
— Меня сбила машина. Там… долгая и не слишком приятная история, не хочу её рассказывать.  
— Не рассказывай. У тебя есть эластичный бинт?  
— Да, в тумбочке.  
— Жди здесь. 

Как будто Шерлок мог куда-то уйти.  
Кроме бинта Джон раздобыл еще и тюбик разогревающей мази. Сильно запахло ментолом. Забинтовав ногу и зафиксировав край, он вернул штанину на место.

— Ложись. Пока что лучше тебе не ходить.  
— Спасибо, — Шерлок предпринял попытку вернуться в прежнее положение, но потерпел неудачу. Одновременно уложить строптивую конечность на диван и удерживать подушку оказалось сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
— Я чувствую себя ужасно глупо, — признался Холмс, прижимая ладони к лицу. — Кошмар просто… Я тот еще неудачник.  
— Не говори так.  
— Это правда. И… забудь, обычно я не жалуюсь. 

Повисла тишина.  
Джон пару раз вздохнул, смотря на ссутулившегося Шерлока. Руки, которыми тот закрывал лицо, подошли бы пианисту или скрипачу, а будь они более жилистыми — он бы предположил, что у их владельца арахнодактилия. 

В характере Джона наблюдалась привычка бросаться с края пропасти, творить безрассудства, повинуясь порыву.  
В характере Шерлока прочно поселилась привычка ловить момент, осознание того, что упущенный миг не наверстать уже никогда и поэтому не стоит портить его заранее.

Поэтому когда руки Шерлока аккуратно убрали прочь, заменив своей сухой и горячей рукой, а не менее горячие губы коснулись его собственных, во вдруг ставшей комфортной темноте он решил дать происходящему шанс стать чем-то большим. 

И оно стало.

***

Странная штука — восприятие. Люди привыкли видеть и слышать, создавать картину мира из запахов и звуков, но избавься от чего-то одного — и остальные забирают на себя часть его роли, обостряя, делая ярче.

Шерлок не знал, в какую минуту вынужденная слепота стала для него синонимом счастья.  
Три дня он находился в подобии эйфории, за спиной чувствовал крылья, а выйдя на работу и пытаясь вразумить компьютер через командную строку, вдруг осознал, что пишет, по сути, абсолютнейшую чушь.

— Ты либо на анальгетиках, — сказал Лестрейд. — Либо влюбился.

И, наверное, впервые за все время их знакомства Шерлок признал, что тот как никогда проницателен. 

Эйфория вскоре прекратилась, сменившись постоянным теплым чувством в груди, словно за клеткой ребер поселился пушистый зверек с острыми зубами. Теперь Шерлок мог контролировать дурацкую улыбку и выполнять свои прямые обязанности, не переделывая одно и то же трижды.  
Он честно думал, что женат на своей работе, и ошибся. Считал, что разум и чувства несовместимы, и… тут оказался прав. Любовь была подобна наркотику — так же нравилась, с ней так же не хотелось бороться и казалось, что в случае чего запросто можешь бросить.

Бросать Шерлок не собирался. Отношения с Джоном не были перегружены, он скучал по нему, искал записки, возвращаясь домой. У них было два дня в неделю, чтобы побыть друг с другом, иногда — еще день, если Шерлок отпрашивался с работы. Колено почти не болело, но нередко служило поводом никуда не идти.  
Будучи рядом, они наконец-то могли говорить. Пока Шерлок был на работе, Джон спал. Когда Джон был на работе, Шерлок согласился бы полуночничать, но, к сожалению, сама работа не позволяла Ватсону отвлекаться. 

Они занимали диван, сидя спина к спине. В руках Шерлок чаще всего держал телефон, Джон наверняка был с ноутбуком. Техника не была нужна, она служила отвлекающим фактором, пресекала невольные попытки посмотреть на собеседника.  
Время от времени Шерлок поднимал взгляд на смайлик, нарисованный на стене желтой краской. Рисунок, сделанный больше по глупости. В одной из записок Джон подколол любителей сидеть в интернете за чрезмерное употребление смайликов, а Шерлок взял невесть кем забытый в кухонном шкафчике баллончика с краской и…

«Один смайлик на все записки!» — написал он тогда еще. Листок принадлежал Джону; он был вырван из невесть откуда взятого девчачьего китайского блокнота розового цвета с какими-то то ли медведями, то ли зайцами. 

Шерлок сам не заметил, когда признался в том, что программист — не то, чего он хотел. Об этом знала только его семья, для всех остальных Шерлок всегда делал то, что хотел, даже ошибки совершал с таким видом, словно знает, что делает. 

— Это… тебе, наверное, покажется глупым.  
— Что ты, нет. Из тебя вышел бы отличный детектив. Ты видишь людей насквозь. Ты много знаешь. Если это твоя мечта — то не стоит так от нее отказываться.  
— Колено…  
— К черту колено, если заняться им всерьез, то спринтером ты, конечно, не станешь, но сможешь ходить, и бегать, и…

Шерлок вздохнул. Где ты был раньше, Джон? 

— Наверное, я уже сдался. Совсем сдался. Я… обещаешь, что не скажешь никому?

Джон помолчал, наверное, вскинул брови или что-то в этом роде. 

— Обещаю, — спиной Шерлок почувствовал, как тот пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю, смогу ли снова думать так, как надо думать консультирующему детективу.  
— Почему?  
— Понимаешь, как бы объяснить… Моя мать, мой брат, я… Прежде мой разум был похож на здание с множеством комнат. В каждой комнате хранились факты о разных вещах, все ненужное я выбрасывал, нужное — сохранял. Причины, следствия… да, это было бы очень удобно. 

Шерлок нажал кнопку блокировки, заставляя экран вспыхнуть снова.

— А потом, когда все полетело к чертям, я все поменял. Нога болела неимоверно, все раздражало, и… да, это было импульсивное решение. Я все переделал. Больше никакого дома, никаких комнат.  
— А что?  
— Строки кода. Для того, кто большую часть времени смотрит в монитор, вполне подходит.  
Наверное, Джон сжал губы.  
— У меня… тоже мечта была. Я хотел стать военным врачом.  
— И?  
— На последнем курсе очень нужны были деньги, и, когда мне предложили ночную подработку, на скорой носилки таскать, я согласился. А потом втянулся, привык, перешел на постоянную работу. Поверь, не у всякого военного врача так приключений, как у меня. Помнишь, ты нащупал шрам на плече?

Шерлок помнил.  
Не способный рассмотреть, он изучил пальцами все, до чего дотянулся. 

— Это был какой-то пьяница с пистолетом. Приехали на вызов, а он только открыл дверь — и бабах! Повезло мне, что у него руки тряслись, а то мог бы и голову снести.  
Шерлок запрокинул голову.  
— А… «аллергики» часто бывают?  
— Случаются. Чаще всего среди города. Идет человек, ничего не подозревает — и тут бах! И думает, что сейчас отбросит коньки.

Шерлок уловил в его голосе печальные нотки.

— Ты и сам так падал, верно?  
— Да… — судя по всему, Джон кивнул. — Даже не знаю, кого я на вид не переношу: это был кто-то из толпы. У меня тогда еще мобильник какой-то козел вытащил, чтоб ему пусто было. 

Шерлок фыркнул. До понедельника оставалось полчаса, и ему было как никогда хорошо.

***

«Э-э-э… русые волосы, голубые глаза, круглое лицо, нос еще… так себе нос», — сказал Джон.  
«Не на что смотреть, в общем-то».  
«Хочешь, я тебе нарисую?»

Со второго монитора на Шерлока смотрел приклеенный стикер с «автопортретом». Рисовал Джон ужасно, человечек с широченной улыбкой и сумкой с крестом был подписан, чтобы у Шерлока не оставалось сомнений, кто же это. 

Пожалуй, кроме этого, у них все было практически идеально. Повязка, которую вынужден был носить Шерлок, делала его ведомым, но он смирился с потребностью подчиняться.  
Может, даже поймал тот момент, когда с головой ухнул в новые для себя ощущения.  
Если он был прав, то для того, чтобы влюбиться, достаточно абсолютного доверия. Если так, то это можно контролировать. В будущем. Если…

Неважно, в общем. 

Брякнувший телефон разразился нервным голосом Лестрейда — что-то опять с базой данных, Шерлок, иди сюда, да, я помню, нам обещали выделить финансирование на замену железа, не грызи голову. 

Набросив на плечи тренч — в здании было холодновато — Шерлок пошел спасать несчастных полицейских. Странная вещь, вроде Скотланд-Ярд, все серьезно — дальше некуда, а половина техники устарела не год назад, у одного следователя вообще на компьютере обнаружилась операционная система девяносто восьмого года… И следователи — как дети. Чаще всего Шерлок спасал их от баннеров-вымогателей и прочих вредных программ. Кому скажи — не поверят, а в сериалах такого не показывают — и слава богу. 

Как с этим всем они умудрялись ловить преступников, та еще загадка. Впрочем, кто знает, что еще скажут по поводу убийства девушки в закрытой изнутри комнате. Шерлок видел её сестру-близнеца в новостях, Лестрейд в том же выпуске пытался сделать вид, что все под контролем.  
Первый этаж, все закрыто, вентиляции нет, окно не открывается.  
Подумать только.

Может, если бы Шерлок осмотрел место преступления… нет, глупость. 

Один из кабелей оказался разорван, судя по всему — перееден мышами. Шерлок потратил полчаса, доказывая, что он сам ничего не может сделать, потому что «этот долбаный кабель вмуровали в стену, а это не моя забота, я вообще делаю много того, чего не должен делать». 

Чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие, он ушел с работы раньше. Выключил компьютер, застегнул тренч, намотал на шею шарф. Джон-на-стикере остался ждать его до утра.  
Джон настоящий же как раз собирался на работу, когда Шерлок открыл дверь. 

— Пять минут, Шерлок, и я убегу.

Шерлок вздохнул, изучая носки своих оксфордов. С самого утра он чувствовал себя и без того подавленным, а после общения с технически неграмотными полицейскими — и того больше.

Хуже уже не будет.

Глаза у Джона были не голубые, а скорее серые, в искусственном свете даже синие. Виски посеребрила седины, наверное, из-за работы.  
Шерлок тщательно запомнил, как непонимание на его лице сменилось ужасом.

— Шерлок! Шерлок, черт тебя подери!

Определенно, смотреть было на что.

***

Просыпаться после того, как по тебе словно катком проехали, было тяжело.  
А когда рядом с кроватью еще и наблюдался сидящий на стульчике Майкрофт — вдвойне тяжелее.

Шерлок приподнял голову, скосил взгляд на капельницу и уронил её обратно на подушку. Виски словно проткнули раскаленными гвоздями.

— Когда сюда доберется мама, она тебе устроит.  
— И я рад тебя видеть, — просипел Шерлок и ухмыльнулся изо всех сил. Сил было немного.  
— Ты всех напугал, больше всего — своего… соседа. 

Шерлок закатил глаза. Конечно же, Майкрофт знал обо всем. Он всегда обо всем знал.

— Только вот скажи мне, — старший постучал пальцами по колену. — Стоило оно того?  
— Стоило.

Наверное, слепая вера в свои слова убеждает Майкрофта. Он сидит еще минут пять, а затем уходит, ссылаясь на какие-то экстрасрочные дела. Шерлок почти абсолютно уверен, что никакие дела ему не были нужны, пока он валялся в отключке. В этом весь Майкрофт и весь он сам — они так и не научились выражать братскую привязанность по-нормальному.

Когда Холмс-старший уходит, Шерлок некоторое время изучает потолок, прежде чем понять, что что-то не так.

«Откат к заводским настройкам», — так он называет это про себя. Никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно, но, похоже, встряска не прошла даром.

В комнатах царит бардак, все в пыли и ненужных бумажках, которые стоит выбросить и как можно скорее. 

Шерлок срывает с двери стикер-двойник того, что прицеплен на второй монитор на его рабочем месте, и чешет за ухом подбежавшего пса, оригинал которого много лет назад сам похоронил в парке. 

Он словно вернулся в старый дом, который по-прежнему считает домом, и, пусть здесь немного все запущено, менее родным и уютным он от этого не стал. 

А еще… А еще где-то здесь определенно ходит Джон, такой, каким он его запомнил. 

И смотреть на него можно хоть целую вечность.


End file.
